Demon's Disciple
by Tengoku no Arashi
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, an unforeseen event occurs, forcing Minato to teleport Naruto away. Where he is found by the Yuki family. Under the nurturing care of them he grows until it is all dashed away in a bloody event. He and his brother are found by Zabuza Momochi, and become the Demon's Disciple's.


**Prologue: In The Beginning...**

X-x-X

The screams of the dying filled the air as Namikaze Minato completed the long series of handseals for the Shiki Fuin. His clothes were red with the blood of his beloved, Kushina, who lay a few feet away, holding down the great Kyubi no Yoko at bay. At his feet lay his one and only son, Naruto. As his hands made the final symbol, a lone tear made its way down his face.

"How did it come to this?" He thought to himself as, with a bright flash of brilliant white light, everything vanished.

X-x-X

_Miles Away, in a distant part of Mizu no Ku_ni

A child's piercing scream rang through the air as an identical white flash filled the wooded area. A blond haired baby boy appeared, laying on a throne filled with arcane seals. His face was marked by 6 whisker-marks, three on each cheek. Blood scattered his form, weather from his birth or some unknown source is uncertain. Letting out a wail, the newborn began fussing. Fortunately, a man was walking along the road near where the child had appeared, seeing the flash of light he went to investigate.

'What in the world?' The man thought to himself as he looked upon the young child.

Considering his options, he did the one thing any sane human being would do, he briefly searched the premises in the hopes of finding the boys parents, and, failing that, picked up the young child and headed home. He was in a hurry. The man of course did this with the best intentions in mind, he would of course spread the news of finding the baby, and try to find the parents. Though failing that, the man thought that the boy might be a good play mate for his year old son until a proper care taker could be found.

X-x-X

_Several Hours later_

The man had finally arrived at his home, thankfully, a few hours ago, the whiskered blonde had fallen asleep, making the trip much more pleasant. The man walked into the door of his families modest, 2 bedroom house.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out, revealing his voice to be that of a deep baritone.

"Ah! Suzaku sweetie! Your back! How was your trip? A melodic voice called out, soft spoken, the woman was just as beautiful as her voice would suggest. She walked out from the kitchen, wearing a brown, simple apron, and a an equally simple blue kimono. She had tick black hair that she wore down to her mid-back, in a low pony tail. She had soft, kind brown eyes, and pale unblemished skin. In all, she was gorgeous, but in a humble way, unlike other striking women. A pleasant aroma wafted from the kitchen, and almost immediately the small child in the man's, who we now knows name is Suzaku, arms.

"Oh," She said, surprised, "Who is this?"

Suzaku looked down at the child, "I'm not sure, I found him in the forest alone, and simply couldnt leave him like that." He looked to his wife, "I planned for us to care for him until someone can retrieve him." He stared into the childs deep cerulean eyes, it was clear the man was already a bit taken by the young boy, "Besides, he could be a good play mate for Haku..."

His wife nodded, her husband was very kind, it was the reason she had married him, and she loved him for it.

"Well, bring him, I just finished dinner and little Haku is hungry," She said to the man.

They walked into their simple kitchen, at the table sat a young boy, no older than 2 years old, sat waiting calmly, if a bit impatiently for his parents return. At the sight of his father, the boy rushed the man.

"Daddy!"

Suzaku caught the boy deftly with his free hand. "Haku! How were you while I was away?"

Haku's eyes lit up as he began to regale his father with tales of his bravery, protecting his helpless mother from all manner of creatures, from ferocious roaches, to cunning mice. Only after a few moments of this did he notice the other bundle in his fathers arms.

"Dad?" The young boy asked, "What's that?"

Suzaku looked at his son and smiled, "This is... ahh, well, come to think of it, he doesn't have a name as of yet." Both Haku and his mother sweat dropped, "But he'll be staying with us for a while. At least until we can find his parents..."

Haku peered at the tiny form in wonder. To the mind of the young tyke, 'staying with us a while' equaled 'living with us', and the fact that the child wasn't named yet only affirmed his conclusion.

"Otouto!" He cried out.

Suzaku sent a worried gaze to his wife, how were they going to explain this to the boy? Yumie (Haku's mother) shrugged at her husband as if in saying 'Hey, you brought him home... He's your problem'.

Deciding to leave the matter at rest for now, Suzaku turned to his son, "Uhh..." He decided to change the subject. "So, what should we call him?"

At the thought, all three of them, even litle Haku, appeared to concentrate heavily. Unfortunatly, all little Haku could think of was dinner, which, tonight, consisted of ramen with menma and naruto... Haku's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" He yelled out, "He's Naruto!"

Suzaku and Yumie sweat dropped at their son, then shrugged, its not like that would be his permanent name right? His parents would come for him eventually of course... If only they knew...

Yumie smiled "I quite like that name Sochie!" she smiled brightly.

And that was how Naruto came to live with the Yuki family.

X-x-X

**A/N:** Hey guys! SORRY I havent been active... I dont really have an excuse... Except Laziness, school, and women! Anyway sorry for the short chapter, but I really just wanna gauge the waters and see if I should continue it or not. This story, as you can probably guess, will eventually lead to Zabuza... BUt their will be some SIGNIFICANT changes. Also, for tyhose of you who arte confused as to how Naruto came to be in Mizu no Kuni, well... All I can say is, all will be revealed in time. Feel free to guess though. You might get a lkittle prize! Finally, Silence. For now, it is on Semi-Permanent Hiatus until my muse returns. So please review and until next time!

**Tennorashi**


End file.
